Remnants of History: Transcript Between Loyal Astanian Ships and Its Allies During the Battle of New Astania (S2)
The following is the transcript of radio chatter between loyal Astanian military and government officers and their Heisean and Danican allies above the atmosphere of Titan during the Battle of New Astania, which was the first coup attempt made by Enver Ahmed Hamza, the leader of the terrorist organization known as the PLO. Astanmark12/30/2017 An Astanian Stealth Corvette reveals itself over the eastern border of New Danican. It pings all military channels of the Iron Shield "This is Vice-Admiral Chenkov of the Astanian Navy. Our direct comm link to the Leader has been severed by an unknown source. David nor any of his advisers are answering our calls. We attempted to return to the capital but were told by National Intelligence Agency to turn away and not come back for at least 48 hours without explanation. We fear the worst. We ask for assistance if it is possible" Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 Admiral Thea receives the message on the Prinzess Wilhelm"I read you loud and clear Vice-Admiral, have you attempted to call any other ships in your vicinity?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "We have contacted two other ships within the vicinity. They were ordered to patrol Astanian skies and fire upon any intruders." Admiral Chenkov replies New Danican12/30/2017 “New Danican has captured several invading NIA agents, and have only been able to contact the Judicial Council.” Astanmark12/30/2017 "Yes, we have heard of the news. And frankly I don't trust our intel agencies. Not anymore" New Danican12/30/2017 “The @Heisenbee Government received a transmission from David, but I can’t remember what it said.” New Danican12/30/2017 “Ah right I just remembered, he said “The Judges are After me. They are trying to overthrow me.” Does this mean anything to you?” Astanmark12/30/2017 "The Leader said that? When?" New Danican12/30/2017 “The Heisen delegate received it slightly after the agents arrived.0 “That lead to their arrest.” Astanmark12/30/2017 "God. The judges most likely refers to elements of the Judicial Council" New Danican12/30/2017 “Yes we feared that.” “Have you heard anything about finding and arresting Enver by your government?” Astanmark12/30/2017 "Yes, I've been told that Enver and several high ranking members of PLO were trying to escape the FIB. They told us to keep a lookout for him" New Danican12/30/2017 “I fear this hunt might be a cover for something more sinister.0 Astanmark12/30/2017 "Hmm? What do you suppose it could be a cover for?" New Danican12/30/2017 “A hunt for David.” Astanmark12/30/2017 "Hunt for David? Isn't he in the capital?" New Danican12/30/2017 “We don’t know that’s the thing, I think the last we saw him the Council was saying he’d been removed for ineffective leading of the nation, and violations of law, but he seemed to have disagreed I wonder if he was willingly arrested or forced.” Astanmark12/30/2017 "Hmm. Then that means David is in custody of the Council" New Danican12/30/2017 “Possibly.” Astanmark12/30/2017 "This Council has been acting up recently. Ordering what seems to be the arbitrary arrest of writers and journalists, issuing absurd decrees, and a bunch of other things." New Danican12/30/2017 “I fear they are corrupt and wish to seize power.” Astanmark12/30/2017 "That is what many of us believe. They would have me dismissed and arrested if I said that in public" New Danican12/30/2017 “I wish we could do something, but sort of war, there is nothing, we need to force the Council to show their true colors.” Astanmark12/30/2017 "If this Council attempts to do anything contrary to Astanian law, then I will take it upon myself to stop them" New Danican12/30/2017 “The Council is under attack an android bomb like those used by PLO was seen in it...” Astanmark12/30/2017 "What? Right now?" New Danican12/30/2017 “Yes.” Astanmark12/30/2017 A soldier turns on the TV behind Chenkov "Oh God" "WHAT THE HELL? THAT PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT IS NOW THE LEADER OF ASTANMARK????" Chenkov shouts Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 Erika enters the call "Sooo.....can we invade astanmark to get your old leader back Chenkov?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "By God I will remove this terrorist! He does not deserve to be anywhere near that Leadership Desk! I ask for everyone's assistance in planning an invasion of the capital" Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Well I need Leto here to make that decision." Heisenbee12/30/2017 "This isn't good." Raynor says Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Eh your telling me. I think if we all attacked in a blitzkrieg tactic we could over throw them in a few days." Heisenbee12/30/2017 "And how many innocents would be lost in such an attack?" "We need to cut the head off of the snake. We need to take out Enver." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "That's always the problem with war. How many innocents are you willing to sacrifice to get the job done. If I could not sacrifice a single soul I would." Heisenbee12/30/2017 "I can no longer reach David, so I fear the worst." Astanmark12/30/2017 PING Heisenbee12/30/2017 .....Accepted? Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Please don't accept it!" Astanmark12/30/2017 Khalid appears "For fuck's sake, I'm on the run!" Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Oh you're alive!" Astanmark12/30/2017 Gunfire is heard in the background Heisenbee12/30/2017 "What is your location? We're sending a dropship immediately." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Why is there gunfire Khalid?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Why? Enver's goons are coming to kill me. I'm heading to New Astanian military base" One of Khalid's guards is shot dead "Fuck!" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Is that military base secure? Enver has seized control of the government." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Is any other governmental official with you?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "For the most part, yes it's secure. But it won't be for long. And uh, I've got the minister of labor, and some other guys with me right now" Heisenbee12/30/2017 Meanwhile, five dropships leave the Midsummer Night, en route to the New Astanian Military Base. Four of them are full, with one being empty to transport. "Dropships in bound. We'll cover you and start evacuating if needed." Astanmark12/30/2017 "My military has refused to acknowledge Enver as the Leader. So for so good" "Sir, we're on our way too" Chenkov says Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Frankly, we don't have enough dropships to completely evacuate the military base. Bringing the Night into atmosphere is a no go, too risky with Enver in control." Astanmark12/30/2017 "The ANS Andromeda is inbound" Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Heisenbee is sending transports for you I can send transports from the Eden." Astanmark12/30/2017 "I'm contacting the rest of the active ships as we speak" Admiral Chenkov says Heisenbee12/30/2017 "My dropships can pick up essential personnel, including you and your group. The rest of the base will have to be evacuated by the Andromeda." Astanmark12/30/2017 "Yes" Heisenbee12/30/2017 Raynor looks over to a console off screen "How far out are you from the base?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Uhh, a couple of miles" The windows in Khalid's vehicle shatters New Danican12/30/2017 “Astanmark’s current government is an abomination, we must end it, and restore the rightful one.” Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Shit. Dropships will be arriving to your position in a minute to cover you." Astanmark12/30/2017 "Send'em over to the base" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Three will begin to evacuate the base, two will cover your convoy." Astanmark12/30/2017 "Alright then sounds good" "Ah fuck! Blockade!" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Prepare for a strafing run on that blockade. Danger close." The lead Dropship opens up with Anti-armor missiles and its chaingun, decimating the position. Both dropships begin to take evasive action as Enver's troops begin to fire on them Astanmark12/30/2017 "Clear, clear! Go!" Khalid shouts at the driver Heisenbee12/30/2017 The two Dropship pilots give Khalid the all-clear on the road being clear Heisenbee12/30/2017 An RPG is fired from one of Envers troops "RPG! Go evasive!" One of the escorting dropships is hit in the tail stabilizer, and quickly spirals out of control. "Mayday mayday mayday, this is Delta 395. We're in the stabilizer, all control lost! We're going down." Heisenbee12/30/2017 The dropship spirals over a nearby hill, and hits the ground with an earth-shattering crash. Black smoke can be seen bellowing over the hill Astanmark12/30/2017 Astanian tanks roll out of the nearby military base and eliminate any rebelling soldiers. They head to the dropship Heisenbee12/30/2017 At the crash site, the dropship lies in several pieces. The cockpit is completely decimated ,with the pilot dead. Several marines survived the crash and wave down the approaching tanks Astanmark12/30/2017 The tanks approach the soldiers and open their hatches "Get in! PLO is inbound!" Khalid and the marines hop into the tanks Heisenbee12/30/2017 The soldiers quickly jump in, some of them readying their weapons just in case At the military base, the dropships have already started the evacuation. The marines on board the dropships have got out and have got into defensive positions to guard the evacuation Astanmark12/30/2017 "Fucking hell" Khalid mutters as he and several government officials enter the dropships Heisenbee12/30/2017 Once full, the dropships leave the military base, several of them deploying flares as Envers troops attempt to lock on missiles from a distance. They fly to the awaiting Midsummer Night, and offload their payloads. "What's the status on the Andromeda? We can't evacuate everyone with this few dropships!" Astanmark12/30/2017 The Andromeda is seen approaching the military base "We're here!" The Andromeda fires a salvo of missiles onto Enver's troops Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Get everyone out of here! They're still coming!" The Dropships return to the military base and to pick up the marines. Meanwhile, the crashed dropship's engines self destruct in the distance. Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 Erika contacts the leaders of the iron shield New Danican12/30/2017 Accepted Heisenbee12/30/2017 Upon contacting, Erika is immediately thrust into the current war council New Danican12/30/2017 “hello Erika.” “Welcome to War.” Astanmark12/30/2017 The Andromeda picks up several hundred Astanian soldiers then climbs back into the atmosphere "Shit. It seems like the Home Guard is in on this" Khalid says Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Khalid, is that military base completely evacuated?" New Danican12/30/2017 “Any one wanting escape may have asylum in New Danican.” Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "It is with my greatest sorrow that we the Wilhelm-Atreides Empire leave the iron shield alliance. I am sorry, but all of the houses have voted to leave. And the vote was in favor of leaving." Astanmark12/30/2017 "There are still some troops down there. And sensitive equipment!" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Get those transport ships outta there!" Khalid yells in his radio Heisenbee12/30/2017 "The Night will cover your retreat. Permission to use starship grade weaponry on Envers troops?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "We've got 20 transport ships, 3 have been captured by PLO. The rest, hopefully, are still in our hands" "Hell yes" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Standby for bombardment." The Night's railguns light up, blasting large sections of Enver's army. "Khalid, is there a large concentration of forces away from any friendlies?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Mmm, I don't see any. Enver doesn't have a lot of support." Astanmark12/30/2017 "Holy fuck, civilians! They're flocking into the capital, trying to storm their way in". Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Khalid, are there any friendly forces left in the military base?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "A few dozen. Transport ships are lifting them out as we speak" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Once they're clear, tell us. Do you want to destroy the military base so they can't use it against us?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "That base is our most expensive military project. It holds sensitive information and technology. It would be much more preferable to recapture it" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Alright. We'll avoid hitting the base." Astanmark12/30/2017 The ANS Vengeful, an Astanian Stealth Corvette, reveals itself "For fucks's sake, I thought we lost everyone!" The Admiral aboard the ships says on radio Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Unidentified Astanian ship, please identify yourself." The Midsummer Night hails them Astanmark12/30/2017 "ANS Vengeful, coming from the North Pole after an operation to find Enver was called off" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Are you aware of the ongoing situation in Astanmark? Enver has seized control of the government. Need to make sure you're on our side." Astanmark12/30/2017 "We are now. Our communications lines were cut off for some reason. Had no idea what to do for a few hours" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Khalid, can you confirm their alibi? Sorry. We need to be sure, this situation is a mess." Astanmark12/30/2017 "Yep, they're ours" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Right. We'll tag you as friendlies on our IFF.." Astanmark12/30/2017 "NIA told us to stay away from the capital for some reason. Now we see why" The Admiral on the corvette says Heisenbee12/30/2017 "If we are to retake Astanmark from the hands of Enver, we need to somehow rescue David." New Danican12/30/2017 “If he’s still alive.” Astanmark12/30/2017 "I don't know where he is currently, but I've been told he's been arrested by the Council. He's probably in the underground prison under the Capital Building" Several large explosions are heard as the PLO storms the military base Astanmark12/30/2017 18 Astanian transport ships come up "Hold your fire, my soldiers are in there. At least what remains of them" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Don't worry. We'll make the bastards pay. Enver can't get away this time." "Not to mention, he's turned even more of the public against him." Astanmark12/30/2017 "Hell, look at that." Astanian citizens are seen breaking into the Capital Building Heisenbee12/30/2017 "How the hell did Enver convince your government to let him into power?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Fuck me, I don't know. Everyone hated the guy. He's just a smug, rich bastard" Dozens of Home Guard soldiers descend upon the citizens and open fire, killing at least a hundred "Well, there goes our civilian support" "Anyone recording this? Could be used at a later time against Enver." Heisenbee12/30/2017 "The Midsummer Night has been recording the situation in the capital for some time now. Lots of fucked up shit happening." Astanmark12/30/2017 "Large convoy of what appears to be PLO soldiers heading towards the capital." The Admiral of the Andromeda says over radio Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Can starship weaponry be used against them? Are they away from civilians / other innocents?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "They're about 30 miles north of the capital. Civilian houses are nearby though. And they're on a highway, which will certainly collapse if we fired" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Maybe we can scare them off....How do they feel about orbital targeting lasers?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Heh, they've probably never seen anything like it" Heisenbee12/30/2017 On the highway, suddenly lasers descend upon the highway in front of the convoy The lasers slowly inch towards the PLO convoy Astanmark12/30/2017 The head of the convoy comes to a screeching halt The vehicles behind the first few trucks crash into them, detonating explosives Heisenbee12/30/2017 "....Huh." Astanmark12/30/2017 Urgent Report "Sir, our fleet has come under attack from an unknown assailant. We have taken heavy casualties in the initial attack. We have lost 4 of our rammers, 3 frigates, and 7 transports. Enemy strike fighters have engaged our deep space fighters. Our fighters outnuber theirs but we are immensly outgunned and are taking heavy casualties from anti-space rockets aboard their dreadnaught and carrier. In addition to heavy ships they have several smaller ones as well as an unknown number of what is asumed to be stealth corvettes. Allah preserve us!" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "A dreadnought? Shit. That makes our stealth ships useless, and the Hyperion is still out of the fight." "Where the fuck did they get a dreadnought?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Ganymede!" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Ganymede is attacking Astanmark?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "That's what the Ganymedean rep said in the SC just now!" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "We've confirmed one kill on the enemy forces. Stealth corvettes." Meanwhile, in the Solar Council: Ganymede12/30/2017 "Our ships have begun to engage the Astanmark fleet. They are taking heavy losses." Astanmark12/30/2017 An Astanian Admiral appears "What the hell, why are our ships being engaged?!" Danican12/30/2017 "Guys did you see if they were friendlies or no?" Ganymede12/30/2017 "I'm getting reports from Danzig that a Hesisenbian ship is among the enemy." Astanmark12/30/2017 "We're up here blasting away PLO strongholds and you're firing at us?!" The Astanian Admiral shouts Danican12/30/2017 "Guys that's an ally force." Ganymede12/30/2017 "Wait, what?!" Danican12/30/2017 "Enver doesn't have total control." "Some Astanian captains serve the real government." NorthernTimena12/30/2017 "Oh crap!" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "You fool! We're evacuating the friendly astanian forces!" The feed from Raynor shakes and flickers as his ship returns fire on the ganymede fleet Danican12/30/2017 "Okay everyone hold fire." NorthernTimena12/30/2017 "Communication needs to be better, we were not told that they are friendlies!" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Ah fuck! 7 Astanian transport ships are down! We've lost a third of our good Astanian army cause of you!" Khalid shouts from behind Raynor Ganymede12/30/2017 "We have ceased fire, so very sorry about that." Danican12/30/2017 "Okay guys a rule of thumb, if they have Heisen transport, Danican transport, or any allied transport don't shoot." "And maybe try hailing them?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "Aim your fucking guns at the Astanian countryside! Major PLO convoys heading that way!" NorthernTimena12/30/2017 "We didn't know until it was too late!" Ganymede12/30/2017 "Ok, we will not destroy any more escorted ships." Danican12/30/2017 "Okay so new rule of engagement, if they fire on you first, fire back, if they aren't firing hail them." Ganymede12/30/2017 "How many ships are friendly?" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "A lot of good men just died because of a communications mistake." Astanmark12/30/2017 "And we just lost 4 Rammers and 3 frigates! Expensive fucking vessels!" Ganymede12/30/2017 "I mean..." Astanmark12/30/2017 "You're gonna fucking pay for it!" "Right now, cooperate and destroy PLO and Enver!" Ganymede12/30/2017 Abu checks his device. "Oh, shit." "You are not going to like the news I just received." Danican12/30/2017 "And this is why I hate rebellions, everyone shoots on friendlies cause they think they are the enemy. Astanmark12/30/2017 Khalid's face is bright red "Now what?!" Ganymede12/30/2017 "So you know how we thought we only destroyed 7 transports?" Danican12/30/2017 "Oh dear.." Ganymede12/30/2017 "Well, the number is a little higher according to Danzig..." Astanmark12/30/2017 "Fucking hell!" "How many?" Ganymede12/30/2017 "All... Of them." Heisenbee12/30/2017 "The UFSC Razors Edge has been lost with all hands. There will be hell to pay for this." Danican12/30/2017 "My god.." Ganymede12/30/2017 "So dreadfully sorry." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 PING Danican12/30/2017 The Chairman facepalms "I swear this happens every time we all try to work together." ACCEPTED Deltora12/30/2017 "God this is the most incompitent alliance i have ever seen" Danican12/30/2017 "To be fair this is a confusing war." Heisenbee12/30/2017 "This could all of been avoided if you would of checked to see if some evacuating Astanian transports were actually enemies or not!" NorthernTimena12/30/2017 "We need communication, you can't fight a war from inside your alliance if not everybody on your side is in the alliance!" Ganymede12/30/2017 "If it makes you feel any better, we lost three stealth corvettes." Deltora12/30/2017 "That does not make the situation any better" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "And Astanmark just lost a lot of innocent and loyal men. I just lost 100 good men who died defending them from an attack." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017"Hello this is Thea Wilhelm aboard the dreadnaught SMS Hannover we are helping the council in this god damn war weather Leto or Erika like it or not!" Danican12/30/2017 "Okay guys fighting isn't gonna help anything." Ganymede12/30/2017 "We where in contact with there navy until War was declared. Our allies where threatened." Astanmark12/30/2017 "OUR WHOLE FUCKING TRANSPORT CONVOY WAS DESSTROYED! THAT'S 90% OF ASTANMARK'S ARMY AHHHHHH!" Khalid screams Danican12/30/2017 "Well we will be glad to have the help Thea." Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Thank for you for your help, Thea. At least some people have some common decency these days." Ganymede12/30/2017 "Ok. How many men where lost?" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "100 Heisean souls, in a stealth corvette. God knows how many Astanian troops." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "My family's honor is at stake because of that coward! I would never back down from a fight! Where are we needed?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "FUCK, ALL OF THEM! SAVE FOR A FEW HUNDRED!" Ganymede12/30/2017 "How many is that?" Astanmark12/30/2017 "THOUSANDS OF MEN! HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS!" NorthernTimena12/30/2017 "If you had informed us that there were friendly Astanmark naval vessels instead of keeping us in the dark then those men would still be alive" Ganymede12/30/2017 He coughs "wha- so- huh?" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Need I remind you that we are currently fighting on several different fronts? We simply did not have the time to inform the SC while we were fighting for our lives." Danican12/30/2017 "I informed you when I told you not to fire on that one incoming vessel earlier." Astanmark12/30/2017 "KEEPING YOU IN THE DARK YOU DIPSHIT DON'T FIRE INDISCRIMINATELY" Danican12/30/2017 The chairman says angrily "GUYS!! CALM DOWN!!" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "And firing on any vessel during a time of war without confirming their intent is simply illogical!" Ganymede12/30/2017"Are you telling me a single squadron sunk and entire country's armed forces?!" NorthernTimena12/30/2017 "That was one vessel, we were not told about the rest of them" Heisenbee12/30/2017 "They were unarmed transports." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "You guys are more disorganized than our own empire." Danican12/30/2017 "My goodness..." Heisenbee12/30/2017 "We were expecting to defend from Enver's goons, not a god damn foreign fleet." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Let's just take this one step at a time." Ganymede12/30/2017 "Accept for the Frigates! We thought the whole country was under Enver now." Danican12/30/2017 "Guys I am an android, I didn't think it was possible for me to get headaches anymore, but you disproved that theory." Ganymede12/30/2017 "We thought they were Envers goons because you kept us in the dark" Astanmark12/30/2017 Khalid begins crying "My sister was in the navy! I don't know where she is right now! Oh God help me!" Danican12/30/2017 "Have you not seen the riots against Enver in Astanmark? Heisenbee12/30/2017 "Have you not seen the live feeds of their citizens rebelling? Just look at the Astanian capital! The civilians are practically breaking down the capitals door in protest." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 thea screams"Get your shit together right now damnit!!" Danican12/30/2017 "Somehow we managed to help the enemy." The chairman says "I agree with Thea." Ganymede12/30/2017 "So the bloody navy rebelled?!" Danican12/30/2017 "This is now a war Council not an angry screaming match." Animecommonwealth12/30/2017 "Looks that way!" Astanmark12/30/2017 "My sister! She's dead!" Khalid screams Heisenbee12/30/2017 "The fact is, this is a goddamn warzone. Check your targets before firing. There are citizens, loyalists, and envers goons clashing in the streets." Raynor grabs Khalid "Pull yourself together! Mourning can come later. For now, comes vengeance."